


Hard Light

by Darkraider



Category: Titanium (Music Video), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik might appear, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Maybe - Freeform, Mystique is awesome, Other, Plot bunny bit hard, So is Charles, they all do, watch the video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkraider/pseuds/Darkraider
Summary: Samuel is just a normal kid. Until his powers flare up at school and destroy a hall way. Then he is a fugitive and on the run. Mystique shows up and everything goes downhill- or does it?





	1. Rescued

Samuel panted as he ran through the woods, armed men and trucks not far behind him. He could see the trucks and hear the voices of his pursuers getting closer. He hits something and was roughly thrown down before he saw a gun pointed at his face. Samuel looked at the man in fear, scrabbling backwards. All of the men were yelling at the frightened boy, guns armed and ready. He kneels down and places his head on the ground and his hands on his head. Light began to surround him and the soldiers look on with unease at the teenager. Golden light flared out and struck the men knocking them and Samuel unconscious.

\--------Point of View Change-------

As Mystique walked through the thick woods- she had rented a nice little cabin- she heard what sounded like men shouting at something. With the utmost care, the mutant grabbed a nearby tree branch and proceeded to knock the man out, quickly assuming his shape before join the other men. When she saw exactly what they were shouting at she let loose a low growl. It was a kid- thirteen at the most. On his face was a look of confusion and utter fear. Light seemed to emanate from the kid, and suddenly it seemed to explode. Solid light slammed violently into the men, and the surrounding leaves scattered all around him. Once she realized that the boy was out, she shifted back into her natural form. The elusive mutant inched forward slowly and shook the boy's shoulder. When he did not respond, she took the form of a large man and heaved him over her/his shoulder, the boy feeling way too light for someone his age. She pulled out a cell phone before putting it away and yelling out mentally:

**/ _Charles! I'm going to need someone to pick a mutant up. The kid's knocked out and powerful./_**

A mental jerk came at her and she could tell that the other mutant had just been woken up.

_/Huh? Raven? Where are you?/_

**/ _England. Send Nightcrawler out here and have him pick the kid up./_**

_/Kid? How old is the child? Kurt has been given his objective./_

**_/I think about 13. He was surrounded by guys with guns. He is terrified. And no, I don't need to be a telepath to see how this kid was feeling./_ **

Raven could 'feel' as Charles used his powers to find exactly where she was. Not long after a 'pop!' was heard and a blue body came into her vision.

"Um... Hi. I am looking for a blue woman. Uh... you never saw me." As he started to warp away she grabbed his tail- "Ow!"- and shifted.

"It's me. Raven. Mystique. Here is the kid. Warning- the kid is terrified and very powerful. Take him and have the med team do a full exam. Some of those bruises aren't from falling." She let go of his tail and he whipped it out of her reach. "Fine. Just don't grab the tail. Its sensitive." Kurt took the teen off of her shoulders and immediately saw the bruises and felt how light he was. A man- the leader- groaned and started to get up before a well placed kick sent him back to Morpheus. "Get him out of here. Go!"

Nightcrawler, Kurt, gave her one last look before warping away, the boy in his arms.


	2. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read please!

It seems that this is one of my unpopular works. Eh. To each their own.

I would like to know if you guys (and gals) want me to update it or orphan. Please comment with your vote. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in these fandoms. Please comment! Flames will be used to cook meat for Deadpool's tacos!


End file.
